tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kurgan Wheel Tractor Plant
|location_city =Kurgan, Kurgan Oblast |location_country = Russia |key_people = |num_employees = In the 1970s and 80s about 11,000 people |revenue = financial meltdown in 2011 |industry = Mechanical engineering |products = tractors |homepage = http://www.rusich-kzkt.ru/ Awards: 1981 year }} Kurgan Wheel Tractor Plant named after Dmitry Karbyshev (JSC "Rusich", Russian :Курганский завод колёсных тягачей имени Д. М. Карбышева (ОАО «Русич»)) was a manufacturer of special heavy automotive machines since 1950 located in Kurgan Oblast. Automobiles produced by the plant, special chassis, truck tractors and semi-trailers are used in the Russian Ministry of Defence system, also by oil and gas producing companies. In addition, heavy-duty ballast tractors are used for [[aerodrome]-towing aircraft weighing up to 200 tonnes. On April 28, 2011, the factory was declared bankrupt by Arbitral Court of Kurgan Oblast. History tractor at the 2008 Moscow Victory Day Parade]] The plant was founded on April 1, 1950 in Kurgan based on existing since 1941 enterprise Uralselmash'''On April 1, 1950 based on the eastern site of the "Uralselmash" plant an independent enterprise "Kurganselmash" was founded, which inherited the whole production history, starting with the Turbine plant of the early twentieth century. The "Uralselmash" plant still had the western site in its structure. Subsequently, the company was reorganized as '''Kurgan Wheel Tractor Plant (KZKT). and manufactured balers, harrows, silage choppers, threshers, etc. In the second half of the 1950s due to the increased demand of the national economy in heavy machines the plant was repurposed to produce wheel tractors. It was renamed Kurgan Wheel Tractor Plant (KZKT) by the Order of the Minister of automotive and tractor industry from June 11, 1966. In the 1970s and 80s it employed about 11,000 people, there were specialists of 219 professions. Pride of the collective was Hero of Socialist Labor Yuri Nabatnikov. Mass edition factory newspaper "Factory life" was issued. KZKT had Palace of Culture, Sports Palace, Stadium and "Dolphin" swimming pool. In 1981 the plant was awarded the Order of the Red Banner of Labor. On July 10, 1993 JSC "Rusich" — "D.M. Karbyshev Kurgan Wheel Tractor Plant" was registered. The volume of government procurement in 1991 dropped from 91% down to a level of 4.5%. Due to the lack of funds oil and gas companies rejected ordered vehicles, resulting in 286 unsold vehicles accumulated in warehouses. The volume of production in 1993 decreased by 34.2%. Activities, products and services Activity: KZKT 8x8 automobile-tractors, full mass of a towing semi-trailer up to 100 tonnes, ballast tractors for towing trailers weighing up to 80 tonnes and aircraft weighing up to 200 tons; semi-trailers for transporting loads up to 80 tonnes, differential for UAZ cars. Goods and Services: trucks and tractors, lorries, tractors for semi-trailers, trailers for trucks and tractors, road semi-trailers, Machine elements, components and spare parts for transmissions of automobiles and motor vehicles, Differential devices and components of automobiles and motor vehicles, Airport and aerodrome equipment, ground aircraft-towing vehicles for airports (tugs). The plant had its own foundry. Bankruptcy In the post-Soviet period, the company repeatedly changed owners several times and had undergone the bankruptcy procedure several times.У КЗКТ новый директор. Курганский завод решено разделить на четыре частиКЗКТ: 1950—2010 Арбитражный суд Курганской области Back in 2010 the Arbitral Court of Kurgan Oblast received a statement from OAO "EnergoKurgan" that demanded recognition of the financial bankruptcy of JSC "Rusich" — "D.M. Karbyshev Kurgan Wheel Tractor Plant". A court decision from February 24, 2010 concerning JSC "Rusich" — KZKT appointed external supervision for a period of 18 months, Alexander Maslakov was approved as the external manager. External manager came to the conclusion that it was impossible to fulfill the external supervision plan before the deadline set by a court decision. In this regard, on March 17, 2011 Alexander Maslakov appealed to the Arbitral Court for early termination of external supervision procedures and the transition to bankruptcy proceedings. On April 28, 2011 the Arbitral Court of Kurgan Oblast declared JSC "Rusich" — "D.M. Karbyshev Kurgan Wheel Tractor Plant" bankrupt.На ОАО «Русич»-КЗКТ введено конкурсное производство , 28 апреля 2011-1634 — ФедералПресс According to external supervision plan, a portion of the property was to be sold through public auction.Русич Банкротство предприятия 4501017764 As a result of the auction, organized by LLC "YuKO", winning bidders in the sale of lots were recognized as follows: * Limited Liability Company " Group ESE " 300 965 412.96 rubles * Limited Liability Company "Titan" 98 019 002.10 rubles * Andrey Demin , 38 916 483.40 rubles * Limited Liability Company " The Foundry " 24 203 145.17 rubles * Limited Liability Company "Leasing Invest" , 18 500 500.80 rubles * Open Joint Stock Company "Kurgan Generation Company" , 12626 000,00 rubles * Cassina Julia Vitalievna 11 487 600,00 rubles * Limited Liability Company "Wave - ZHILSERVIS number 4 ", 6 768 000,00 rubles * SP Gennady Polikarpov , 3776 400.00 rubles * Pazderin Pavel V. , 1400 700.00 rubles * SP R. Roman O. , 1213 800.00 rubles * Limited Liability Company " Uralmetsnab " 1009 800,00 rubles Products * BTR-60 * MAZ-535 (1961-1963)MAZ-535 * Tractor MAZ-537 (1963-1990) * Tractor KZKT-545 * Tractor KZKT-7428 "Rusich" (1990-2011, developed by the Plant Design Bureau)KZKT-74282 * Special wheeled chassis KZKT-8005 (1990s–2011) Administration Factory directors were: * 1950-1952 A.D. Sabel'nikov * 1952-1961 Konov A.I. * 1961-1971 Kets, George Martiyanovich * 1971-1984 Kondratyev, Grigory * 1984-1986 Beloserov, Leonid G. * 1986-1989 Pavlov, Pavel * 1989-1995 Nechaev, Vladimir V. * 1996 since Cherva, Boris Maksimovic external manager * Maslakov, Alexander Director of "KZKT" * From February to March 2008 Tyazhelnikov, Vyacheslav * From February 2010 Zamyatkin, Yuri Director of "Forge Factory" Rusich " * From March 2008 to February 2010 Tyazhelnikov, Vyacheslav References Literature * A.S. Sevost'yanov. "The "Hurricanes" are born here" - Chelyabinsk, 1985 (А.С. Севостьянов «Здесь рождаются «Ураганы» — Челябинск, 1985) Category:Truck manufacturers of Russia Category:Companies of Russia Category:Companies of the Soviet Union Category:Truck manufacturers of the Soviet Union